Take On Me
by JFresh21
Summary: Stiles wants to spend his last night of summer before the start of junior year in the best way possible; At a club with his best friends. Meeting a guy was definitely not planned but he won't complain. That guy turning out to be his English teacher, that's bound to be trouble. AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This was my last night of freedom!

Okay maybe that's a bit dramatic. This was my last night of summer before I had to go back to being a high school student. I know that sounds lame compared to any and everything else I could be preparing for but in my mind, I was preparing for my last supper before execution.

It was going to be my junior year, which meant as much as I wish I was close to being done with school, I wasn't. I had another year to look forward to, and let's not even think about college. In fact let's simply forget about school in general.

Tonight all I wanted was to go out and have a good time without the possibility of getting in trouble (even though in truth if my dad found out where I was he would kill me). As I walked down the sidewalk I couldn't help but put a little extra swagger in my step. My goal for the night: forget that I'm only sixteen and live out my adult dreams.

"Stiles!" I heard my name being called from somewhere in the crowded line on the side of the building I was near.

I look around until I see two sets of arms waving at me. I smile and jog a little to meet up with my best friends Scott and Danny.

"Hey guys." I say casually as I give each of them a hug. "Do you have the stuff Danny?" I ask.

Danny, who was taller and more muscular than me, rolled his eyes. "Stiles your lack of faith in me is very much insulting."

I couldn't help but chuckle at him. "C'mon I have plenty faith in you kid; I just wanted to know if we actually had a shot at getting in tonight."

"Well believe me when I say we are definitely getting in." Danny smirked and then reached into his back pocket revealing three IDs.

Scott reached out and grabbed one and smiled widely. "Dude this is awesome!"

Danny handed me one and I had to agree. The card looked completely real and would definitely work to get us into the club tonight. I look up at Danny and smile. I pull him into a side hug and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"You are by far the most amazing person in _the _world!" I say.

Scott glared at me. "Wow thanks so much _best friend_."

"Whatever McCall!" Danny said and shoved him playfully. "When you get the fake IDs to get us into a club then you get the praise."

I rolled my eyes at my two friends and laughed. "Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty. Now can we just get in and have a good night please?"

A few minutes later as the line moved and we were at the front I held my breath as we all presented the fake IDs to the tall, muscular bouncer. He looked down at the card and then with a once over at us he waved us through the doors. We walked into the club and were instantly greeted with the loud, ground shaking blare of house music from all over the club.

The walkway was lined with green neon lights that gave the illusion that you were walking down a tunnel. Danny and Scott smiled as we all three linked arms and quickened our pace to get inside. Once we passed through the tunnel my mind instantly relaxed as I took in the surroundings.

Tons of men. Hot, hot men. Dancing and drinking and enjoying themselves. This was the amazing phenomenon that was _GYPSY_, the only gay club within a fifty mile radius of our hometown Beacon Hills, California. I guess I should have explained that Scott, Danny, and I were all gay. We had been best friends since we were in sixth grade and one day over the summer before our freshman year we all simultaneously felt comfortable enough with each other to reveal our true sexualities. Ever since then our bound had been stronger than ever. And tonight we had become brave enough to venture out and come to the gay club that we had always admired from a far.

"This is so cool!" Scott shouted over the music.

Danny nodded as he looked around. "Guys, we are actually around other gay guys besides the three of us! This is _epic_!"

And it was. Looking at all the guys, some wearing jeans and tee shirts, like the three of us; some were in just jeans as they had either arrived shirtless or somehow wound up that way; and of course there were the Adonis like men who were wearing skimpy revealing underwear as the danced and grinded there way around the club.

"Ugh, I'm sensing my first boyfriend is somewhere in the club." Danny said with a smirk.

Scott and I laughed as we all started to walk around. It was a lot to take in, the bar where guys were clearly scoping out their targets for the night and then of course the dance floor where everyone was having fun.

"Scottie come dance with me!" Danny said pulling Scott toward the dance floor.

Scott nodded and they started toward the crowded floor before looking back at me. "You coming Stiles?"

"I'm going to go get us some drinks!" I shouted. "I'll come find you guys in a bit."

They nodded and then took off. I walked toward the bar area and squeezed my way through to sit on one of the empty stools.

"What can I get ya?" A shirtless guy asked from behind the bar.

"Can I have a Jack and Coke please?" I said casually.

He nodded and winked at me. "Sure thing cutie."

I couldn't help but smile and blush, but I was thankful that the club was only lit by strobe and LED lights that moved from the DJ booth. He set the drink down in front of me and winked again before walking away.

The blush increased and I shook my head trying to eliminate the butterflies that were currently sounding in my stomach. I turned around on the stool and looked out over the club enjoying the scenery. A couple walked past me, holding hands, smiling at each other as they headed toward the dance floor. It made me smile. Seeing two people who looked to love each other.

"Is this seat taken?"

I look up at the man staring at me. His face was so sharp. Angle on angle, sharp and breathtaking. Even through the darkness his colored eyes were piecing. His face had stubble growing but not in a _Castaway _look but more of a modelesque way. He was gorgeous.

"So is that a yes?" He asked chuckling slightly.

I shook my head as I came out of the trance I was in. "Oh, I'm sorry, no it's not taken. Go ahead."

"Thanks." He smiled and sat. "Let me have two shots of your best vodka."

The bartender pours his shots and slides them to him, adding a wink before he walked away. Clearly winking isn't saved for certain people, and I now feel stupid for swooning over it.

I look back towards the dance area and smile when I see Danny and Scott grinding on each other. They are both laughing and smiling as they dance to the rhythm of a remixed version of 'Fancy' by Iggy Azalea.

"So which one of these chumps is your boyfriend?"

I look at the beautiful man next to me who had spun in his stool to look at me. He is smiling and his perfect teeth are distracting me. It isn't until he nods towards the dance floor that I remember he had asked me a question.

"Oh," I finally say. "None of them."

His eyes widen a little bit. "What, too much of a stud to be in a committed relationship?" He wagged his eyebrow up a little in a teasing way.

I giggled a bit. "Not exactly that either." He raised his eyebrow questioningly. "I guess you could say that I haven't found someone who sparked enough interest yet."

He smiled for a bit and then reached for his two shots. He stretched his arm out presenting one of them to me. I looked down at the shot and then to him. "Now you have."

I smirked and accepted the glass.

"Cheers babe." He said casually and clicked his glass against mine.

I tried to not show how affected I was by him calling me babe and I downed the shot as he did the same. The liquor went down easy but it wasn't until I had swallowed completely that I felt the burn the drink left in my throat.

_You're supposed to be twenty five Stiles, keep it together!_ I thought to myself as I forced myself to not pull a face that would show the discomfort of the drink. Instead I took a sip of my own drink to chase it down.

"Want to dance with me kid?" The beautiful stranger asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You come over and flirt with me, buy me a drink, and ask to dance, yet you don't even know my name." I replied.

He smirks in the most attractive way I think I have ever seen. He stands from his stool and steps towards me until he is mere inches away. "Hi, I'm Derek." He says.

I realize that he is so close that I had began to hold my breath. I release it and smile. "I'm Stiles."

"Cute name." He says and he's so close it sounds like he's whispering in my ear. "You want to dance with me kid?"

I look up into his eyes and they seem to hypnotize me. I nod. He grabs the drink out of my hand and sets it down on the bar and then grabs my hand.

"Hey wait y'all gotta pay for your drinks!" The winky bartender says.

I begin to reach for my wallet but Derek stops me. He pulls a twenty out of his pocket and slaps it on the countertop. "Keep it." He says, eyes still staring into mine, and then leads us towards the dance floor.

When we are in the throes of the crowd I immediately feel hot and sweaty. There are so many bodies grinding and moving that it feels like a sauna. We get to the center of the dance floor and before either of us move, Derek pulls the black tee shirt he had been wearing over his head and tucks it into his back pocket so it hangs out like a rag.

My eyes are instantly glued to his impeccable body. His abs look chiseled on and his chest is beyond defined. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me flush against his bare chest. A house version of Madonna's 'Like A Virgin' begins to play and Derek grinds his crotch against mine. I start to feel the music as well and fall in sync with him. I look around and realize absolutely no one is paying attention to us and I love it. So I start to move a bit more. Derek is looking at my face as we dance and I try to avoid eye contact because if I look into his eyes I know that I'll go weak in the knees.

I turn around in his arm so that my butt is now against his crotch as we dance. He places both of his hands on my hips and moves them in sync with his. I rest my head on his shoulder and grind a little more than I had been before.

For some reason it just dawned on me that on this Sunday night, the last night of summer, I was dancing with quite arguably the hottest guy I had ever seen. I had never even known other gay people besides Scott and Danny (well and the bisexual jock at our school Jackson) and now the hottest guy on earth is thrusting against my ass. I was going to live this up.

So I swayed more and made sure to tease him. I could feel his member awakening against me and I couldn't help but let my ego swell a bit. I was a virgin and I was making this hot man hard.

"If you keep dancing like that, I might have to take you somewhere and have my way with you." Derek whispered in my ear.

And in the heat of the moment I whispered back, "Then do it."

All too soon he grabbed my hand and began to lead me out of the club. My mind instantly caught up with reality and it hit me that I was going somewhere with a guy that was hot for me to god knows where to potentially have sex. I hadn't seen Scott or Danny for a long time and I couldn't find it in myself to stop and look for them.

We walked down the green tunnel and out of the club. Derek looked around and then led me to the side, into the alleyway of two buildings.

He pushed me against the wall and stared into my eyes. Out in the moonlight I could now see a little bit of the green in his intense eyes and it made my knees weak.

"You are gorgeous." He whispers.

And those three words were enough to make me lose all hesitation in my body. I reach forward and pull his face toward mine and attach our lips. The kiss is sloppy but its fueled with I could only assume is desire. His shirt is still off and I move my hands from his face down his abs.

He moves his lips from mine down to my neck. He starts sucking and biting at it and I can't help the shuddered moan that escapes my mouth. He takes his hand and reaches for the button on my jeans which he easily pops open. I grunt in lust at the motion.

Somewhere in me a sexual adventurer awakes and I reach for his jeans and I palm him through the denim material. I shivered as his runs his hands underneath my shirt up my spine. He kisses his way back up to my lips and he bits at my bottom lip.

"Ugh I want you so bad." He moans.

I push myself against him as much as I can. "I want you." I say bravely.

"Yeah?" He questions with a smirk. "What do you want me to do to you?"

I try to kiss him again but he pushes me against the wall again, smirk still intact.

"Tell me what you want Stiles." He says again.

I moan as he now reaches his hand in my jeans and wraps his hand around my cock. I had never been touched his way by anyone else before and it feels amazing.

"Tell me what you want." He says.

As his one hand his still tugging at my now hard dick his other hand reaches around to my butt. He uses his fingers to spread my ass open and another finger begins to play with my hole. He is rubbing around opening and teasing at entering but never does.

I groan in pleasure and try to reach out to pull him to me again but he doesn't allow it.

"D-Derek," I moan. "Please."

He smirks and then pulls his hands off of my body. Instead he uses them to pin my hands over my head. "Please what kid?"

"Mmm, I want you to—" Just thinking the words alone makes me shiver.

Derek leans forward until his mouth is to my ear. "Say it."

And that makes me weak. "Mmm Derek, please fuck me." I finally say.

He kisses me again. I try to touch him but I don't have time. He turns me around and pushes my body against the brick wall. He yanks my jeans down, and I am suddenly so grateful that I had chosen to go commando tonight.

He pulls his jeans down to his thigh. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a foil package. I think it's a condom until he rips it open and clear liquid oozes out. I then know its lube. Putting some on his fingers he opens my ass up and looks at my hole.

Without much warning he is pushing a finger inside of me and my knees buckle at the sudden intrusion. He wraps an arm around my middle to help me balance.

"Fuck you're so fucking tight." He says lustfully.

I had tried to finger myself before and I loved the feeling but it had been awhile since I had done it and the feeling felt new all over again. He worked his finger in and out of me before he added a second. The sting of the new member was slight in comparison of the massive pleasure I was feeling.

"God I want to fuck you so hard." He grunts into my ear.

"Do it." I say.

And he wastes no time in doing just that. He pulls his fingers out, and though he is seemingly rushing, he's being gentle. He pours some of the lube onto his dick and I can't help but moan at the sight of him fondling himself. His dick is, for lack of a better word, perfect. I'd only ever seen other dicks in porn, and occasionally in the locker room at school, but this fully erect cock was inches away from me and it made me harder than I already was. He looked up into my eyes and I looked back into his. He smiled and then pressed another passionate kiss to my lips.

When he broke the kiss I looked back to the wall and braced myself for the intrusion awaiting me. Nerves bundled at the pit of my stomach and I realized I was losing my virginity.

And then it happened. I felt him pushing the tip of his uncut cock into me and I tensed.

"Relax baby," he said and I followed his direction.

He pushed in more and that sting came back but it was accompanied with a new feeling of fullness. I had never felt myself feel this full and it was a feeling I could get use to. Finally he was in me completely and his front was flush against my back.

"Fuck you are so tight kid." He moaned again. "I'm not going to last long." He said.

He held still for a moment and then, after pressing a kiss to the back of my neck, he pulled out a little and then thrust back in. It felt amazing. I moaned at the feeling.

"God you're so big." I say, and I didn't even know I was capable of saying something like that.

He pulls out more this time and again pushes his way in.

"Fuck me harder." I moan, pressing my face against the cool brick wall. For September it was rather warm out this time of night and the contrast of the wall's temperature was bringing my body more pleasure.

Derek is now finding a steady pace as he is thrusting into me and all I can do I bite my bottom lip and moan softly.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum." He says far too soon.

I start to jerk my own dick and it doesn't take but a few strokes before I am cumming all over the wall.

"Oh fuck!" I moan in ecstasy.

Derek grunts in my ear. "Fuck!" he swears. Suddenly I feel sometime erupt inside of me. It's a warm sensation that only adds to the fullness I am feeling.

He leans against my backside, still rooted inside of me, as he catches is breath. We hadn't been at it for long, couldn't have been longer than five to ten minutes, but it dawns on me that I need to find Scott and Danny.

"Fuck kid that was so good." Derek says as he slowly pulls out of me.

I wince a little and then feel empty as he steps back from me. I feel the cum exiting my body but I don't mind it as I pull my jeans back up. Derek does the same and then he spins me around and wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me against him.

I look into his eyes and feel butterflies again. Then he kisses me and I feel nothing but his lips against mine. He pulls away, all too quick, and nods back towards the way we came.

He pulls his shirt on as we begin walking back, a little distance between us.

"So how old are you? What do you do?" He asks.

It hits me that I'm sixteen and I'm a junior in high school. _Oh shit. _"I'm twenty five. And I'm a student right now." I lie.

"Cool. What're you majoring in?" He asks.

He clearly thought I meant college. "Art." I say quickly. This isn't a huge lie seeing as that is what I want to major it in college.

"That's interesting." He says impressed.

"What about you?" I ask nonchalantly as we finally are back on the main sidewalk.

He puts his hands in his pocket as we stand outside the club. "I'm twenty six, and I'm actually a teacher. I just got out of school and I start my first teaching gig tomorrow."

"What do you teach?" I ask impressed.

"English." He smiles.

I am about to open my mouth when Danny and Scott come rushing out of the club toward me.,

"Holy shit Stiles you scared the crap out of us!" Scott says as he grabs my arm.

"What's going on?" I ask.

Danny holds his phone to my face and I see that it's almost midnight. "We are going to be late!" He says.

"Shit." I groan. I look at Derek who is smirking at me. "I got to go."

He nods and uses two fingers to salute me. "Nice to meet you kid. Maybe we'll run into each other again soon."

Before I can even reply Danny and Scott are pulling me away from him and towards my Jeep. I sigh as we all climb in. I look back to where Derek had been standing, but he's gone. I can't stop picturing him though. His eyes and his body; his dick.

"STILES! DRIVE!" Scott shouts and I turn on the car and start to back out of the parking spot.

**A/N: Worth continuing? Review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So I really wasn't sure if I should get super dressed up because it's the first day. You know what I mean? I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard." Scott said from the passenger seat of my Jeep.

As usual I picked Scott up for school and we would meet Danny there. Scott was in the process of fixing up some motorcycle that he was going to start riding this year, but until the rest of the parts came in I was his ride. Not that I minded.

Last night I had managed to get both of my friends home before they could get in trouble. Me on the other hand? My dad had been waiting up for me and was less than pleased that I wasn't home until almost one in the morning the night before school started. Luckily he was lenient and I didn't get in trouble. But this morning I sure did get the biggest lecture I've ever heard.

"So who was that guy last night?" Scott asked randomly.

I stopped at the red light and then looked at him. "What guy?" I ask.

Scott rolls his eyes and blows his breath. "What guy?" He says mimicking me. "You know what guy Stiles! The guy you were outside the club with when Danny and I found you!"

I pressed on the gas when the light turned green and remained silent for a moment. An instant flashback of everything that had taken place last night comes into my head and I can't help the smile that takes over my face.

"He's just a guy I met when I couldn't find you and Danny. He walked outside with me to look for you guys when I thought you guys had left me." I lied.

Scott nodded and he seemed to have believed everything I said. "He was cute. Did you get his number?"

I sighed because I hadn't. I realized when I was getting ready for bed last night that I hadn't even gotten his last name! "No I didn't. But like I said it was just some guy I met, no big deal."

We pulled into the parking lot of Beacon Hills High School, and as always it was filling up as it got closer to being time for school to start. I parked in a spot close to the back, right next to Danny's car, which he was sitting in waiting for us.

Scott and I grabbed our backpacks and got out of the car, Danny following suit. "Good morning ladies." Danny said cheerfully.

"Well hello princess." I said with a smirk. Danny smiled and then shoved me playfully. "Ready for another year of hell?"

Scott wedged himself in between Danny and I and threw his arms over both of our shoulders. "C'mon guys, lets make the best of this year! Who knows, we might all end up with boyfriends or something!"

I roll my eyes at Scott's optimism as we start walking toward the front steps of the school.

"Awe, look who we have here." A wicked tone came from behind us. It was Jackson. "Cutest princesses I have ever seen."

We all turn around and as usual pull an unamused face. "Jackson, it's so great to see you again. How was your summer?" I saw with faux-sentiment.

"Well, Stilinski if you must know, I spent the summer in Long Beach, fucking any and everything with a pulse." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, that's so impressive, you must've owned that place." Sarcasm was dripping from every word.

"You know it." He smirked. "I'd be willing you show you everything I learned if you're up for it." He blew a kiss my way.

"I'm so flattered." I deadpanned. "I'll definitely get back to you on that one."

He smirked and chuckled a bit before walking away from us towards his athlete friends. Even though he was completely repulsive, the three of us couldn't help but watch as he walked away and greeted his other idiotic friends.

"God why does he have to be so damn hot, but such a dick?" Danny sighed.

"I guess that's how things work in this world." Scott replied before pushing us up the stairs and into the main hallway.

We walked and talked a little about what we wanted to do this year as far as extracurriculars. Danny and Scott were both going to play lacrosse again this year. I had played for two years, but this year I decided to give it up in exchange for an extra art class.

"You know an extra art isn't going to change how amazingly talented you are Stiles." Scott said, trying for the millionth time since summer started to convince me to still play.

I laughed as I entered the combination to my locker. "Yes Scott I understand that, but by next year I'm going to need a large portfolio if I'm going to apply for art school and I won't have time to build it if I'm too busy tackling brutes all year."

"Whatever." Scott sighed as they waited for me.

I put some of my stuff into my locker and then shut the door. "Do you guys know what class you have first period?"

"English." They said in unison.

I smiled. "Looks like we have at least one class together."

"Awesome!" Danny said high fiving Scott. "I just hope whoever this new teacher is isn't a hardass. I was honestly looking forward to having English with Mr. Alan."

We started walking toward the room of our first class as the bell signaled to go to class. "What happened to him anyways?" I ask.

"Well rumor has it he got a new job somewhere by the shore. But then I also heard that he got a DUI this summer and was forced to take a leave of absence for a while."

Mr. Alan with a DUI—something I could definitely see. But I had to agree that I was looking forward to having him for English, because he was an easy teacher. It would've been one less class for me to actually stress about. Hopefully whoever this new teacher is isn't hard.

We walk into the class and look around to find seats by each other. In the front row there are three desks, two side by side and one behind one of the empty ones, and we decided to take those. Danny and I take the two empty ones in the front side by side, and Scott sits behind Danny, to the left of me. The class fills up, but there is no sign of the teacher yet.

"Hey Stiles, don't hate me, but can I borrow a pen?" Scott asks.

I roll my eyes. "Really Scott? The first day and you're already unprepared."

He just shrugs and says nothing else. I lean over the side of my desk and rummage through my backpack to get supplies for myself as well as the pen for Scott. I heard the door open and then close just as the final bell rung.

"Good morning class." I deep voice said. I pulled out my binder and set it on my desk. I look at the front of the class and the new teacher is writing his name on the board.

"Stiles, my pen!" Scott whispered.

I roll my eyes and go back to getting him a pen.

"My name is Mr. Hale, and this is AP English 3." The teacher spoke again.

I grab the pen and hand it to Scott and then sit upright again, looking at the new teacher. My jaw instantly dropped when I saw him. His eyes landed on mine, and the smile he was wearing instantly fell.

"Holy shit." He mumbled, loud enough for the class to hear and everyone chuckled. Everyone but me.

It was Derek.

**A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback I have gotten so far! I am having fun writing this one and I already have a lot done. Any mistakes are naturally my own. So if you haven't figured it out yet there is a little bit of OOC in Stiles and I hope you're okay with that. The plot is going to pick up soon. Lots of interesting turns I have planned! Review and tell me what you're thinking so far and feel free to leave suggestions and predictions for me, I love to read them! Next chapter probably tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In all his beauty, green eyes as bright as ever, face chiseled to perfection just as it had been last night. He was right in front of me. And I was right in front of him. In high school. In his class. The class he was _teaching_!

"Excuse me class." He said before clearing his throat and attempting to regain his composure. "Sorry, I guess seeing all of you guys made me realize that this is my first official class teaching. Took me aback a little bit."

The laugher had settled down and now everyone was waiting for Derek—Mr. Hale, to begin class.

"Okay so before we get started I need everyone to pull out your schedules and I have to, uhm, I need to go around and check to make sure you are actually on my roster." He said.

Everyone started shuffling through his bags to grab their schedules and I grabbed mind from inside my binder.

_Holy shit. _Is all I could manage to think. _This isn't good! This is _so _not fucking good! _

Derek—Mr. Hale—began to walk down the front row checking off everyone. He got to Danny and he looked over her schedule then his attendance sheet and confirmed Danny being in the class. He looked over at me, and I met his gaze.

I felt myself stop breathing as I looked into his piercing eyes. In my mind those eyes just brought back memories of last night. Being pushed up against the wall, him staring at me, demanding me to tell him that I wanted him to fuck me.

"Hello," I snapped out of my trance when I heard his voice. He was in front of my desk holding his hand out. I handed him my schedule and looked down to try to hide the embarrassment I was feeling.

"Stilinski," He said looking over the roll. "Okay you're here." He handed me back the piece of paper. I was brave enough to look him in the eyes as I took it back and I instantly regretted it. He was staring at me intensely. It felt as if he was staring into my soul and it made my heart race.

But before anything could register he moved on and went to the boy next to me. I released my built up breath and shook my head.

"Damn." Danny said in a whisper.

I look at him and him and Scott are both practically eye fucking Derek.

"Really guys?" I ask sort of annoyed.

Scott looked at me in disbelief. "Stiles, do you not see him? He's beyond perfect!" He whispered.

I turned and looked at him. _I know he is_. As I looked around I realized that along with Danny and Scott, mainly every girl in the class was giving the new English teacher sex eyes. And it started to aggravate me. Why, I have no idea, but it was bothering me that other people were admiring his beauty.

"Yeah well as if he would fall for either of you or anyone else in this class for that matter." I replied and then opened my folder acting like I was looking for something.

"Woah," Danny said. "Don't have to get your g-string all in a twist there Stiles. We are just appreciating some of god's greatest works."

I scoff. "Whatever." And go back to looking through my folder, which is basically empty seeing as it's the first day of school.

How could I be so stupid to sleep with a guy I knew nothing about? God, I don't even think I can call it "sleeping with", we basically just fucked. Actually, that's exactly what we did. We fucked, in an alley, and then I left because I was going to miss my fucking curfew! What a joke!

"You okay?" Scott asked shaking my arm.

I faked a smile and nodded. "Oh yeah I'm fine, I just realized that I forgot to tell my dad something this morning. I need to text him after class." I lied.

Something I seem to be doing a lot of lately. And by lately I'm more referring to the last twenty-four hours.

Two more minutes or so went by and he was finally done checking everyone off. He went back to the front of the class and pulled out a stack of papers. He went to the front row and handed the first person a stack.

"Take one and pass them back." He instructed. He then went to the first person in each row and handed them a stack of papers as well.

When he got to me I felt my breath hitch again, as well as my palms start to sweat with anxiety.

"Take one and pass them back please." He said in a low voice to me.

_Please. _I noticed the change in statement when he came to me but I quickly pushed aside any thought of special treatment because whether or not it was the truth, I couldn't be happy about it. I'd already slept with my teacher; I can't be teacher's pet now too!

"This is the class syllabus. It goes over in detail the run down for this year. We will be reading three novels and one play this year. There will be a paper due at the end of each novel. Now just because there is only one paper due with each reading, does not mean there won't be more writing assignments throughout the year." Groans sounded from the back of the class. This only made Der—Mr. Hale—smile. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it's all fun.

"Now I know that the teacher who ran this class before me was much more lenient, and most of you took this course in hopes to fly by junior English. But not with me. I take this class seriously and I intend on being hard on you all. If this isn't what you're looking for, feel free to talk to your counselor and get switched into regular English."

Scott leaned over and whispered to both Danny and I, "He can be hard on me all he wants."

I shook my head and Danny stifled a chuckle.

"Mr. Stilinski." His authoritative tone called. "Was my introduction boring you?"

My eyes were wide and I was sure I looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but I hadn't been expecting this.

"No, not at all sir." I said weakly.

"Are you sure?" He asked walking to his desk and leaning on the edge, his arms folded over his chest. "From the looks of things I was _clearly _interrupting your conversation. Maybe you'd like to finish that chat first and then I'll continue."

I was in shock. There he sat, looking at me sternly, expecting me to strike up a conversation with Danny and Scott. Both of which had turned their heads downward and were avoiding eye contact with me and our new teacher.

A moment went by and the class was silent. A few sniggers sounded through the class and I knew a crimson color blush was taking over my face. I was mortified.

"I'm finished." I mumbled. More laughter and I sunk into my chair a little.

"Thank you." He said smugly. "As I was saying, this will not be a leeway class, you will have assignment that have due dates, and if they are not turned in on time, expect to be docked a full letter grade."

Class went on for thirty more minutes with Mr. Asshole going over all his expectations for the year. Throughout the entire thing all I wanted was to disappear. I listened to everything he said only avoided all eye contact at all costs. Not only was I already uncomfortable being that I knew that my new English teacher was amazing at sex, but now the guy I fucked last night was embarrassing me in front of my peers.

Such a great way to start off this year.

The bell rings signally that class is over and I let out the biggest sigh of relief. I start packing my things and stand up.

"Can I see you for a moment please Stiles?" _He _says to me from his desk.

I take a deep breath and walk to his desk. He is standing on the other side waiting until everyone had left and the door is closed before he looks at me.

"Are you kidding me?" He whispers angrily.

I just look down at the desk instead of at him.

"You told me you were in school!" he says.

I roll my eyes. "Well clearly I am." Is my response.

His face goes stern and I can tell he's frustrated. "Yeah clearly! You told me you were majoring in art!"

"And I am!" I say boldly. "I just left out the part about me not starting that major for another two years."

He shakes his head and puts his hands on his hips. "I cannot believe this is happening."

I sigh and look him in the eyes pleadingly. "Look Derek I am _really_ sorry!" I say. "Last night I didn't plan on any of that to happen. I know I lied and made you believe I was older and it's my fault okay? I'm sorry. I'll switch out of the class."

He releases his breath and his hard face softens a bit. "No, you're not going to do that. You're going to stay in here and I'm going to be your teacher. And that's it. What happened last night is now just your imagination got it?"

I can't help but to pull a confused face. "So you want me to pretend it never happened?"

"It didn't happen kid." He responds. "I'm not going to lose my job or worse go to jail over this! You lied and led me on, shit happened and now we're here. But I'm not going to make this a big deal. It never happened, got it? Oh, and it's Mr. Hale, not Derek; I'm your teacher, not your friend."

He was treating me, treating me like a child! I was growing angry and I wanted nothing more than to shout in the corridor that I had slept with _Mr. Hale_. I wanted to ruin him. But I couldn't, because I wasn't made to be evil that way.

"Do you understand me Stiles?" He said, pulling the author figure tone.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I got it, _Mr. Hale_." Without another word I stormed out of the class.

**A/N: So thank you all again for the reviews and all the alerts! I have decided that I will be posting new chapters on Saturdays, Sundays, and Mondays. That'll get you through the weekend and hopefully a good way to kick off your week! Reviews are greatly appreciated. See you all Saturday.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_This asshole had some nerve talking to me that way. God I hate him! I hate him so much!_

Just as I exited the classroom I felt the impact of other body bumping into mine. I recovered and looked to see who I had bumped into. _Just my luck._

"Damn it Princess!" Jackson said in his usual better-than-everyone tone. "God did you turn into a bigger idiot this summer?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Jackson. I'm an even biggest idiot than the one you tried to get to do your homework for you in fifth grade." I pointed out.

"Hmm," he hummed out. "You never did it either. Maybe that's why I started hating your guts."

"Right." I said annoyed. "Well at least up until eighth grade when you discovered your fascination for cock and you were begging me to "do sex" with you." I again pointed out.

Jackson smirked. "Ahh, now I remember; first person to ever turn me down. Maybe that's why I'm still trying to fuck that sweet ass of yours." He said and then smacked my butt before winking at me and walking away.

"Pig." I mumbled before walking towards my second period class. I turned the corner and saw both Scott and Danny standing in the hallway waiting for me presumably.

I walked down the hallway and met up with my friends, letting out a deep breath as I stood next to them.

"Dude, Stiles, I am so sorry for getting you in trouble." Scott said frowning a bit.

I just shrugged and put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Hell, this might make me look like a rebel now. Everyone loves a badass." I wink to reassure him that it's okay.

And I meant it. I wasn't angry at Scott for getting called out in class. In all honesty it was probably in my favor. If anything Derek was just looking for a reason to get me to stay after class. Unfortunately it wasn't in a sexy "let's fuck around on my desk" way, but rather a "you don't exist anymore got it?" kind of way.

"So what did Mr. Hale say to you anyways?" Danny asked.

I was somewhat relieved to know that neither of them recognized Derek from the club last night, it just made it easier to maintain my secret I guess. But at the same time I wish they did. Right now would be a really nice time for me to vent to my friends about how much of a dickhead our new teacher was and them understanding why.

"He just told me that he doesn't want to have any problems from me this year." I explained, which technically a lie wasn't. "He said if he had to he wouldn't hesitate to move me away from you guys."

"Ugh," Danny scoffed. "What a joke. His first day on the job and he's trying to prove his dominance or something."

I chuckled and shook my head. "I think he's just doing his job D."

"Whatever. I have to go to History." He said knowing that we only had about a minute or so before the tardy bell would sound.

"Oh cool I have History too." Scott exclaimed throwing his arm around Danny's shoulders.

I sighed. "Well have fun I'm going to Anatomy right now."

We agreed to meet up before lunch if we didn't see each other again before then, and proceeded to go our separate ways. I walked into the Anatomy lab just as the bell rang. Mrs. Lewis smiled at me as I walked towards an empty seat. I sat down on one of the high stools and set my backpack on the lap counter.

"Good morning class." Mrs. Lewis said in her usual kind tone. I had never had her as a teacher before, but from what I'd heard she was really nice, and laid back. She was in her fifties or something, maybe older, and her blonde hair was fading into a platinum/grey color. "Before we get started I am going to place you with your lab partner in your assigned seat."

_Great_. I thought maybe I would be able to get away with not associating with anyone in this class, but apparently not.

"Grab your stuff and stand on the sides of the room until you are called." She instructed.

I grab my bag and walk to the side work spaces and wait, along with the other thirty kids in the class. One by one she went from the front lab station calling out two names and waiting until they both took their seat.

She was at the second to last station on the left side of the room, near the window, when she called me. "Stiles Stilinski?" I smiled at her politely and walked over to the station she motioned at. "You are in the stool near the window."

I took my seat and put my bag on the top.

"Okay, and Jackson Whittemore."

My head instantly snapped up and I couldn't help but look at the woman with crazy eyes. She didn't seem to even notice though, and neither did anyone else in the class; Besides Jackson that is.

He swaggered over to our shared lab table and took his seat next to me, after scooting his stool closer to me that is. Mrs. Lewis smiled and then moved on to the next lab table.

"What're the odds eh Stilinski?" Jackson whispered to me with a smirk.

His blue eyes were filled with what I would assume was joy as he stared at me. I rolled my eyes I turned my head toward the window, choosing to ignore him. But I should've known that he would never allow that. I felt Jackson's hand on my thigh and I snapped my head his way.

"Let's be friends." He said smugly and gave my thigh a small squeeze.

"And by "be friends" do you mean you harass me every day but then somehow end up getting me to sleep with you finally? Cause I refuse." I said boldly. I had to stop my voice from cracking because during the entire time I was talking, Jackson was rubbing his thumb in a circular pattern on my thigh and it was slightly distracting me.

He smirked. "You wish Stilinski." He said and patted my thigh before removing his hand and turning his attention to the front of the classroom where Mrs. Lewis was beginning her lesson.

I just shook my head and then followed suit, placing my elbow on the countertop and rested my chin in my hand.

As polite and kind as Mrs. Lewis was, listening to her talk for an entire period was dreadful. When the bell finally rang I couldn't have been happier. For one, I had one of my two art classes next and I definitely couldn't wait to get to my safe haven: surrounded by paint brushes, canvases, and acrylic paints.

"See you tomorrow princess." Jackson said, and then presses a kiss to my cheek.

I couldn't find the energy to even try and yell or protest. I just exhaled deeply. Counting to ten was something my dad always told me to try, and it dawned on me that I would definitely be doing more counting that anatomy this year.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The end of the first day of school was officially the best part of the day. I finished my final "official" class of the day, history, and know while the majority of the school was on their way home, with the exception of all the athletes; I was headed back to the art room, for my seventh period class.

I walked down the hallway, in the opposite direction of the apparent flow of traffic, and stopped at my locker to drop off some stuff I wouldn't need at home. As I was putting my stuff away I heard before I saw Danny and Scott coming my way.

"Literally D, I was _this _close to grabbing his ass, but then the bell rang!" Scott exclaimed as the stopped next to me.

Danny just rolled his eyes before turning his attention to me. "So what are you up to afterschool now that you're a loser and you don't play lacrosse now?"

I fake smiled and then pulled a serious face at him. "Asshole. You know I have an extra art class right now. And then I don't know, if I decide I don't hate you anymore I might go out to the field and sit and watch."

"Stiles you know coach would definitely let you come back if you wanted to, right?" Scott asked, once again.

I exhaled and closed my locker. "Thanks guys but trust me, I am _perfectly _fine not being on the stupid team this year."

"Your loss." Scott shrugged. "I'll call you tonight if you don't come out to see us okay?" He smiled and then patted my shoulder before leading him and Danny away toward the locker room.

I turned the other direction and started toward the art room. The hallways were completely empty already and it was sort of calming to be in a quiet environment. I was getting ready to turn the corner when an arm is wrapped around my waist and pulls me back. I am pushed against a bank of lockers and my eyes go wide when I feel him inches away from me.

"What are you doing?" I ask breathlessly.

Jackson just smirked. He had his arms on either side of my head and he was looking right into my eyes with his own big blue ones.

"I meant what I said earlier." He said cryptically.

I scrunched my brows together in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

He looked at me and then took a step back and his hands went to his hair and he yanked at it a bit. "God damn it!" he grunted. "I can't do anything right!"

I didn't know what to say or do. I just stayed still against the lockers, almost as if he was still holding me there. I had no idea what he was talking about, or how this had anything to do with me in the first place. He finally looked up to me and something inside of me felt him crack. His always cocky and confident demeanor was completely gone.

"Jackson what's wrong?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I've been trying to find a way to get close to you for years Stiles! Can't you see that?" He asked flat out. "Picking on you and your friends, touching you whenever I can; didn't you get any of the hints I was dropping?"

Then it clicked. Jackson liked me. "I never realized Jackson."

"Because I'm not shit! That's why. I'm a pathetic asshole and you'd never fall for me. I was stupid to think you ever would." He said his voice fading as he finished his sentence.

"Jack—"

He held his hand up to me. "Just forget it." and he began to walk down the hallway.

I watched him walking away, head bent downward, and it broke something in me. I can't deny that I always had a hidden thing for Jackson, I mean who couldn't? But now more than ever, it was suddenly intensified.

So it wasn't my fault that I ran down the hallway after him. Or that I grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking. Or that I was the one to push him against the lockers this time. Or that I was inches away from him.

"What are you doing Stilinski?" He asked calmly, as if this were normal.

I looked from his eyes to his full lips, and then back to his deep blue eyes. "I don't really know."

He smirked and that cocky guy I had known for years returned as he switched our positions, pinning me against the lockers now. "Stiles, I don't need your pity alright? Don't play with me like that."

He started to lean away, but my hands grabbed at his tee shirt and pulled him in again, and this time our lips collided. Are first it was just hard—his lips pressed against mine. But then he pulled away, but he didn't lean out, he simply reconnected our lips in a way that felt as if they were molded together. They moved against each other wonderfully and I would be lying if I said my knees didn't start to give out.

"Ahem," Someone cleared their throat near us.

We pulled apart and both looked in the direction the sound had come from. And there, only feet away from me and the jock I was making out with, was the man I had slept with no less than twenty four hours ago.

"This is a school, not the back alley of a club. Cut the pda." Derek said cruelly.

He said that on purpose. He was trying to get underneath my skin and I was _not _going to let him.

"Mr. Hale, I don't understand why I can't give my boyfriend a kiss before he goes to practice." I said innocently.

I watched in amusement as Derek's face formed a shocked expression. He quickly tried to fix it but it wasn't lost on me.

_Two can play that game asshole_.

"Well say goodbye and then be on your way." He said very professionally and then walked away.

I smirked and then turned to Jackson who was now smirking at me, but not in a sexual way, but in an amused way.

"Boyfriend huh?" he said.

_Damn it_. I hadn't realized that by me saying that, with Jackson inches from me, that he also heard that conversation, and my word choice. "I mean, I'm not forcing you to be my boyfriend. I just wanted him to get off our case. Sorry about that."

His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him, a genuine smile on his face. "Don't apologize, I uh, I actually don't mind that, if you don't."

"Really?" It was my turn to be surprised.

He bit his lip and nodded, and I couldn't help the blush that crept on my face. I turned my head down to try and hide that he had gotten to me.

"Why don't you stay after and watch me practice and then, I don't know, we can go get something to eat after? And talk?" He suggested.

There was no way I could talk my way out of this, not without telling him that I really only said he was my boyfriend to piss off the guy I let fuck me the night before. "Well I have an art class right now that I should probably go to. But I'll come to the field after and then we can go?" I replied.

"Okay." He said and then pressed a kiss to my lips. "I'll see you soon, _babe_."

I rolled my eyes. "We'll definitely be going over rules on petnames tonight Jackson."

He smacked my butt before backing away and walking backwards in the direction of the locker room. "Sure thing, _baby_."

I couldn't help but blush (again) and chuckle as I watched him walk away.

I just couldn't help it!

**A/N: So this whole, Jackson/Stiles thing...it just happened. Completely spur of the moment and if I do say so myself, I like it. Let me know what you think! More tomorrow loves. Thanks so much for the love I've received already! Send more my way and I'll do the same!**


End file.
